


The Moon and the Night Sky

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged Up, Anniversary, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fluffy smut...yes, a hybrid of mainly domestic fluff with a bit of smut at the end~ Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon and the Night Sky

After Kei showers, drying himself off with a towel, he pads out into the bedroom, smiling when he sees Tetsurou lounging on the sheets in only his boxers. “Hello beautiful.” Tetsurou greets immediately with a smile of his own, setting his phone down on the nightstand. Tsukishima huffs with a smile and moves to the dresser where all of their underwear is. “You look good from this view.” The blonde turns around from his bent over position, smirking in his lover’s direction.

 

“Is my ass all you ever think about, pervert?”

 

Tetsurou gives another laugh, a bit more like a chortle this time, and unrolls the bed sheets so he can slip in and leaves some open for Kei. “No, I think about your pretty voice moaning my name too.” Kei throws a sock at Tetsurou, who only manages to laugh even louder. Once Kei has on his own pair of undies, he dries his hair one last time before crawling in next to the other, greeting Tetsurou with a light peck, one that brings a light smile to both of their faces.

 

“It’s Sunday morning...both of us have showered, had breakfast...and here we are, back in bed again.” Tetsurou muses, looking at his lover with a mischievous look. Kei smiles and hums at the observation, hooking a leg around one of Tetsurou’s own, snuggling his head into the other’s neck.

 

“We’ve been doing nothing but work all week, practice has us worn down...of course I’m going to do nothing but stay in this bed until tomorrow.” Kei finds a comfortable position against Tetsurou, sighing lightly as one of the older male’s hands presses gently against his bare back, pushing their bodies even closer. “But since you’re a pervert, you probably have no complaints about that.”

 

Tetsurou makes a defeated sound in the back of his throat. “Yes, I’m a pervert Kei. Your pervert.” Kei huffs again. Every other word out of his lover’s mouth is something corny, sappy, sugary sweet, and Kei had stopped reacting violently to it at some point in time in their relationship. They’ve been together for years...Kei has learned over time to just retaliate with even more sappy lines; Tetsurou can dish it, but he can’t take it. A taste of his own medicine, Kei thinks to himself often. But the sap is fine...Kei just finds it remarkable that at age twenty six that Tetsurou can still spew sugary words of affection like a child.

 

The hand on Kei’s back moves in slow strokes, starting with just a mere ghost of fingertips that sends shivers up the blonde’s spine. It then gradually becomes warmer, the pads of Tetsurou’s fingertips pressing a little bit harder with each sway, up Kei’s back, and down right to where he touches the edge of his lover’s boxer briefs, and then back up again, repeating the action in slow, gentle movements that would normally put the blonde to sleep.

 

But he already had his good eight hour sleep before they woke up; he’s weary, but not sleepy. And Tetsurou’s touch is just the remedy he needed, his warm skin pressed up against his own. Kei starts with one finger, mapping out figure eights on Tetsurou’s chest. Tetsurou purrs at the action, his eyelids fluttering to a close, Tetsurou’s breath coming out more even and steady. A second finger joins in and Kei draws circles instead.

 

Kei is a cat person, through and through. They have two cats, Pudding and Freckles, which both Kei and Tetsurou treat like their own children, doting over them giving them fancier meals that plain canned food, bathing them every other day. And Kei himself is lucky enough to have a cat for himself, an oversized child that cried for attention and affection with the silliest hair he had ever seen, a smile that makes his heart flutter. Kei pauses his circles to boop his lover on the nose, watching the way Tetsurou’s nose scrunched just like a cat, watches his eyes slowly flicker open, amber eyes gazing into his own. “What was that for?”

 

Kei shrugs. “I was just reminding myself how much you really are just like a cat.” Kei offers an innocent smile. Tetsurou returns the smile with his own. Tetsurou lifts his free hand, the one that’s not caressing his lover’s back, and inches it closer to Kei’s face. The blonde flinches on instinct, closing his eyes shut before he feels a gentle finger against his eyelids, pressing lightly on his eyelashes.

 

“Your lashes are really long.” Tetsurou hums, moving to the other eye. Kei smirks, keeping his eyes closed still.

 

“So is your dick.”

 

Tetsurou almost pushes into Kei’s eye, but he pulls away and coughs, covering his mouth in embarrassment.

 

“Aha, your blush is so cute, Tetsu.” Kei hums, moving closer so he can gently pry the other’s hand away from his mouth and kiss him full on the mouth. Tetsurou’s stunned briefly by the warm brush of lips against his own, but he soon melts into it, pressing against Kei’s back even more, parting his lips enough for Kei to slide his tongue inside. Tetsurou moans at the feeling, low and quiet, using his free hand to wrangle Kei fully on top of him.

 

Over time, and with training from being on a national team, Kei has bulked up just a bit. But he’s still so lithe, light as a feather. So Kei’s body on top of his own, legs tangled in each other, he feels absolutely perfect, like he is meant to fit against his body, meant to give him the warmth in his life that he needs. “Mmmm.” Kei’s hands cup his lover’s face, fingers brushing over the stubble Tetsurou is too lazy to shave off on a Sunday morning. When the blonde pulls away, he narrows his eyes at the other.

 

“You taste like peanut butter.”

 

Tetsurou squeaks just a little at the accusation.

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou, I thought I told you that those peanut butter cups were banned from your diet!” The older male looks away sheepishly. “It’s not even me being overly cautious...your doctor said to stop eating sugary foods for a whole month! And those peanut butter cups are included!”

 

Tetsurou pouted, his bottom lip quivering. “I couldn’t help myself...I just ate one.”

 

Kei frowns a little, squeezing his lover’s cheeks. “I know it’s hard...I just want you to be healthy, Tetsu.” Kei offers a small smile, patting the stubbly cheek and kissing him once. “Will you promise no more peanut butter cups until your doctor says it’s okay?” Tetsurou takes a while to respond; over time, he had been addicted to peanut butter cups. It’s funny to Tetsurou because he’s not a sweet tooth at all; he likes salty fish, chips, fries, not sweets. And he was even more surprised that his sugar intake was starting to become dangerous.

He turns to Kei and offers a weak smile. “I promise.”

 

Kei rewards him with another kiss, slower and light, like they’re too scared to pull away from each other. Kei’s hands move to the sides of Tetsurou’s neck, pressing into the skin lightly. “It’s not fair though…” Tetsurou whines as their foreheads rest against each other. “You eat strawberry shortcakes at least every other day...why is your sugar intake fine…” Kei smiles at the childish pout and kisses him again, quick and light.

 

“It’s because you’ve given me so much sap over the years that I’ve become immune to it.” Kei chuckles, which only furthers Tetsurou’s whining. “How about I make your favorite for dinner tonight?” Tetsurou’s eyes light up at the gesture, tearing up ever so slightly. “I will take that as a yes.”

 

Tetsurou meows, nuzzling his nose in Kei’s neck, inhaling gently, pressing small kisses against the skin there. Kei hums at the pleasurable feeling.

 

Kei reaches over to the nightstand, still keeping his body atop Tetsurou’s, and fiddles with his phone. “Alright...in five hours, we have to get up and go grocery shopping.” Kei shifts his attention back to his lover with a devilish grin on his lips. “Do you have any idea of what we could do for five hours?”

 

Tetsurou licks his lips at the prospect. “I have a few ideas...most of them involve both of us being naked.” Tetsurou grins.

 

Kei snickers. “Pervert.” Though Kei’s lips press into a thin line, extending out to a smile.

 

“You have anything better?”

 

The blonde pauses, tapping his chin thoughtfully before an impish smile spreads on his lips. Kei gets up from the other, both of them shivering slightly from the loss of heat before he rummages through one of the drawers of their shared dresser. Curious, Tetsurou sits up a little, using the pillows to prop himself up as he tries to peek at what Kei is grabbing.

 

“Tetsu, do you remember our anniversary two years ago?” Kei muses, not turning back to face the other just quite yet. As Tetsurou tries to recall the memory, Kei fidgets down on the floor where Tetsurou can’t see him. And when he’s done, he peeks his head over the edge of the bed. “I thought that you wouldn’t easily forget such a night…” Kei purrs at the thought as Tetsurou comes to a realization as to what his lover is referring to.

 

Tetsurou’s jaw drops when Kei emerges with a new set of panties; he remembers that night very well now, in full detail. “Oh, now you remember?” Kei smiles as he crawls on the bed onto his lover, licking his lips. “I remember very well...you got so impatient that you tore a hole in the brand new panties I bought for you…” Kei presses his body down slowly, savoring the warmth Tetsurou brought him. “But who knew they’d still be of use…”

 

The first kiss is gentle, slow, of barely lips just savoring the sensation of their bodies touching. Then their tongues dance against one another, slipping in and out of each other’s mouths. Kei’s hands root themselves firmly, but gently, in Tetsurou’s soft bed head, striving to get all the contact between them as he could. Tetsurou’s hands find themselves at the blonde’s waist, moving in slow circles, inching down to the edge of Kei’s panties. Kei sucks on the other’s lips, eyes carefully watching the other, in awe of how pretty his lover was.

 

As the kiss deepens, Tetsurou’s hands glide to caress the other’s thighs, moving up and down, slowly, pressing into the skin, spreading his warmth all along the blonde’s body. Kei lets a small gasp leave his lips as he feels teeth against his own bottom lip, opening his mouth for Tetsurou to slot his own against him. Kei’s hands gradually move from his hair to his face, cupping his cheeks as they kiss, low hums echoing in the back of his throat. Tetsurou responds with low groans of his own, hands moving to press into the small of the blonde’s back, holding him tightly so he had nowhere to go.

 

“Mmmm, Tetsu, I love you.” Kei croons, pressing his lips to one of his lover’s ear, giving the lob a quick peck before kissing the other and repeating his words. Tetsurou, enamoured by Kei’s words, sits up a little so he could repay him with kisses along his neck and shoulder, small bites that make Kei giggle at the feeling.

 

“I love you too, Kei.” Tetsurou smiles, bringing the blonde back down on top of his chest and kisses him full, both of them embarrassed yet aroused by the filthy wet sounds of their lips and tongues smacking against one another. “I love the way you taste…” Tetsurou muses, one of his hands coming up to thread between soft, golden locks. Kei chuckles because he knows this is just the start of a long list of things Tetsurou likes, his cloying words unable to be held back. “I love the way you sound, the way you say you love me, the way you call my name when you’re upset, the way you moan my name so loud the entire city can hear, the way you moan my name so quietly so that no one else can hear…” Kei basks in the glow of Tetsurou’s words, letting his lover flip him onto his back and press himself on top of him. “I love your fiery golden eyes that entrap me in your spell, I love the soft curls of hair at the nape of your neck that fit so perfectly around my fingers.”

 

Kei outstretches his limbs, leaving enough space for Tetsurou to rest in, letting Tetsurou kiss along his jaw, his neck, his shoulder, his collarbone. He lets Tetsurou worship him, words and actions both. “I love the gentle curve of your back...I love to caress your pale skin, to fit your body against mine...I love the way my head fits so perfectly in your lap, the way you run your fingers through my hair, the way your chest feels against mine, against my back, against my side…” Tetsurou doesn’t stop his mouth, leaving kisses everywhere he goes, lightly flicking his tongue over Kei’s nipples, not enough to make him moan but to make his lover’s body warm and tingly. “I love when your eyes light up when you see a piece of strawberry cake, when you are bathed in the love of our cute little kittens, when I tell you how much I love you…” Tetsurou pauses, hovering over the blonde, watching Kei squirm in delight. When the kisses stop, Kei opens his eyes and meets Tetsurou’s.

 

They stare just for a little while before both of them break into a soft laughter. “Are you done being a cornball?” Kei asks, cheeks slightly red, but he’s smirking. Tetsurou smiles bashfully, but he nods. “Good.” And despite Kei’s aloof attitude about the long, sweet confession, both of them can feel Kei shivering, the words penetrating more than just his heart, but seeping into his skin and to his bones. And Tetsurou just smiles as he waits for Kei to recover. “Kuroo Tetsurou...you are going to be the death of me.” Kei whines, flopping back against the pillows, his eyes silently inviting Tetsurou in to taste him some more.

 

Without hesitation, Tetsurou dips back down again, pressing open kisses on the other male’s skin in an attempt to calm his lover’s soothe, hoping his sweet touches could calm the other day. Tetsurou is kissing his way down Kei’s torso, responding to the soft sighs and gentle moans before Kei’s hand come up to his head and strokes his hair softly. Tetsurou purrs at the sensation, pressing his fingers into the blonde’s sides. But instead of letting Tetsurou lead, Kei pushes his lover on his back and Kei crawls over the other, trapping him again.

 

“Wow, Kei.” Tetsurou whistles, reaching out to pull the blonde against him. Kei offers a sly smile before moving to kiss his lover, a small gasp leaving his lips when Tetsurou grabs each of his ass cheeks. “I really did rip this thing.” Tetsurou muses, running his fingers over the mounds, feeling just bare skin where he ripped apart the last. “Do you have another pair for next time? Your ass looks really cute in lace.” Tetsurou hums, massaging the skin gently, moving in slow circles.

 

Kei takes deep breaths, the warm grasp on his ass slowly easing the tension out of him. Slowly but surely, Tetsurou is easing him towards ecstasy. “Mmm, I do. But at least this way, you can fuck me with ease.” Kei’s lips curl into a smile before he kisses Tetsurou again, not caring that his lips and sore and a little puffy from all the kissing they had been doing earlier. Tetsurou grips his cheeks tighter, probably because of Kei’s comment, but Kei only enjoys it even more, watching as Tetsurou slowly lost control, giving in to the animal inside of him.

 

Rolling his hips to even further entice his lover, Kei pulls away from the kiss grinning, rubbing his own clothed hard-on against Tetsurou’s, biting his lip at the friction. “Fuck, Kei, you drive me so crazy.” Kei only hums in response, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck as he too worshipped Tetsurou’s body with kisses, leaving red marks all over tanned skin.

 

For a while, the only sound echoing in their bedroom was the sound of Tetsurou’s heavy breaths, Kei’s wet kisses against skin, and the mattress creaking underneath them with each roll of the blonde’s hips. Tetsurou indulges in the sounds, basking in the lewd sounds Kei could make, grateful that he was the only person to ever hear his special sounds. Lost in the pleasure of it all, he barely catches on to Kei’s words, startling himself and nearly choking on his own saliva at such a weirdly posed question.

 

“Do you want kids?” Kei asks, tongue in his lover’s tanned belly button, looking through long lashes to which Tetsurou can barely form the words to reply.

 

“What kind of question is that? I mean, why are you bring that up now? That’s a table discussion, not a bedroom discussion when we both have raging hard-ons.” Tetsurou whines as Kei slowly clambers back up to rest his elbows on Tetsurou’s chest, looking at him with a smile.

 

“Just curious. I wondered if maybe you would.”

 

“Kei, now? Really?”

 

“You don’t want any?”

 

“No, I do! Maybe, yeah, but I’m more interested on how wonderful your ass tastes.” Tetsurou replies, trying to be sensual but failing because Kei won’t let up.

 

“Hmm…” Kei draws more circles on his lover’s chest and he keeps on smiling. “I think you’d be a good parent...daddy.” The corners of Kei’s lips pull upwards into a grin and Tetsurou is conflicted on whether his lover calling him “daddy” is either really sexy or really weird. “Mmm, it has a nice ring to it, don’t you think, daddy?”  Tetsurou doesn’t know what to do with himself; Kei’s voice is so seductive, it goes straight to his cock. And he can feel himself strain even further, becoming more painful. “Oh my, what a nice cock you have, daddy.” Tetsurou doesn’t know how many more blows he can take. “Please kiss me, daddy.” Tetsurou does, moaning as he feels his cock gliding between Kei’s bare cheeks. “Mmm, please fuck me, daddy.”

 

In unison, both of them break into laughter, Kei tearing up at the incredulousness of his own actions. “Oh, god, Kei please never do that again.”

 

“That’s fine; it was kinda weird.” Kei hides his face, embarrassed.

 

Tetsurou reaches up and peels his lover’s hands away from his eyes with a light smile. “It was more weird than sexy, though your voice is very sexy so I was conflicted.” Tetsurou pulls the blonde against him again, peppering kisses along the side of his neck, moving along his jaw until their lips met, humming at the sweet taste, the blissful sensation. “Mmmm…” The talking died down again as Kei let Tetsurou kiss his body before slinking his body back down again. He gave Tetsurou a small smile before turning around, pushing his lacy, hole-y panties in Tetsurou’s face while he worked on the hardened length before him.

 

Kei takes his time with Tetsurou, slowly pushing the fabric down as far as it would go in that position. He grabbed the base of his lover’s cock gently, amused at the sound of Tetsurou sucking in a breath sharply; just the reaction the blonde had been expecting. Kei pumps his cock slowly, squeezing in the places he knows Tetsurou enjoys the best, a bit at the base and the tip. It takes no time at all for precum so slowly drip from the tip, and Kei dips down just a bit to take a taste. But when he hears Tetsurou moan quietly at the action, the blonde too sucks in a sharp breath as he feels a warm tongue pressed up against his hole, and warm hands squeezing his cheeks apart. Tetsurou takes turns licking and blowing air on Kei’s entrance, enthralled at how the tight ring twitches and quivers for more.

 

Kei is a screamer; it is a known fact between the two of them. At first, when they were both still teenagers, Kei had been insistent that he was not very loud in bed and could hold it in quite well. But after some time, after Kei matured, he has come to terms with the fact that Tetsurou could make him scream with just a touch. And most of the time, Kei is screaming as Tetsurou licks into his hole and rams his cock right into all of the pleasurable spots inside his body.

 

But there are some times, just like these, where they take their time, move slowly, kiss gently and often, take special care to every nook and cranny of each other’s bodies that they remain hushed. The room is filled with sounds of wet lips and slow sucks and faint moans that could barely be heard from outside the door. It’s like both of them want to keep each other a secret, not wanting the world to know of their endeavors, keeping all of the little moans and gasps to themselves, unable to share with anyone else.

 

With Kei’s hole prepped and Tetsurou’s cock slick, the older of the two reaches over to the nightstand to pull out some lube, always cautious as to not hurt his lover. Kei keeps still, shivering as the slightly warmed liquid is smeared in and around his entrance, eager for Tetsurou to slip inside him. And when Tetsurou is done, Kei slides back around, kissing Tetsurou gently, cupping his cheeks, thumbing over the stubble with a hum.

 

Tetsurou’s back is pressed against the headboard, Kei’s torso pressed into the warm tanned chest, rocking his hips a little to get a good position to ride Tetsurou. Kei reaches behind him, strokes Tetsurou in slow, long movements before guiding the tip to his entrance. As he seals a kiss with Tetsurou, Kei sinks down slowly and gently onto the cock with a soft sigh, exhaling deeply into his lover’s mouth as Tetsurou filled him.

 

Their foreheads touching, breath mingling with the close proximity of their lips, they share a silent conversation, gazing at each other. Kei swears he sees the night sky in Tetsurou’s eyes, sees the endless expanse that swallows him into a comforting embrace, the glow of amber eyes reminding him that he’s not alone anymore. Tetsurou sees the stars, the moon, the twinkle of light in the dark that helps guide him home when he’s lost. Kei rolls his hips slowly, the feeling of Tetsurou slipping out, and then rolling back in, it’s almost too much.

 

Kei wants to scream, wants to tell Tetsurou how good it feels, how his hole spreads so wide to accommodate Tetsurou’s girth, how the stretching makes Kei see stars, how he wants to be filled even more. But he doesn’t need to, the way he looks at Tetsurou who’s just as blissful as he is. Tetsurou’s hands press against the pale, slim hips of his lover, mouth hung open in a silent moan as Kei’s warmth sucks him in completely, embraces him, fulfills him until he could burst.

 

Starting out with a gentle paste, a slow rock of hips, Kei holds onto Tetsurou like his life depends on it, squeezing his lover’s shoulders as he moves. Tetsurou watches the way Kei’s hips move, how they gyrate to make sure all of Kei’s walls were filled to the brim, brushing ever so slightly against the prostate that makes Kei slam his lips against the other in an attempt to keep his focus, to keep from melting into a mess.

 

But they both melt into each other, slowly with the way Kei moves his hips, a gradual burn, like a candle that burns steadily throughout the day, melting everything in its path until everything is gone. Kei feels Tetsurou’s moans against his skin, feels his body become even more sensitive as Tetsurou leaves more kiss marks, more bites, squeezes his hips even tighter. Kei gasps for air, arching his back into the other, slowly rocking his hips into the other, Tetsurou moving in and out pushing him to the limit.

 

Tetsurou keeps his mouth rooted on Kei’s shoulder for a while, keeping his moans at bay while Kei rode him. The slow pace they were moving at was borderline painful, but Kei kept him from slipping over the cliff, keeping him grounded with small whimpers of pleasure, with each gasp of his name that sounded far greater than anything else. Tetsurou moves his lips to the shell of his lovers, an never-ending slew of I love yous and faint groans that only the two of them could hear. It was an experience for just the two of them, no one else.

 

“Tetsu...ah, Tetsu, I can’t...I...it’s so m-much…” Kei mumbles, losing focus as his pace slowed even more. But Tetsurou moved his grip to his lover’s cheeks and slowly lifted and dropped him in the same pace as before. “Ah...Tetsu...I’m so close…”

 

Tetsurou hummed in acknowledgement. “Me too, Kei. You feel so good...so good to me, Kei.” Tetsurou moaned, pressing kisses against the side of the blonde’s legs as he moved Kei along the length of his cock, not wanting to go too fast to lose the slow, sensual feeling of gradually coming to a climax, the peak.

 

The room is filled with gentle pants, heaving gasps with whispered names and hushed moans of ecstasy. Kei comes first, arching his back and mouth hung open with open with a silent cry of pleasure, body convulsing from the feeling of being taken to the edge. It doesn’t that much more bounces of Kei’s hips before Tetsurou fills him with his seed, holding on tight to his lover as their bodies shiver with the delicious waves of satisfaction that roll over their skin. Kei can barely move after, clinging to Tetsurou, wrapping both his arms and legs around the other.

 

“Mmmm, Kei.” Tetsurou hums, grabbing his pair of briefs to wipe away at the mess he left inside Kei, making sure they were both clean enough to sink comfortably into the warm sheets and pillows. The blonde still finds his body tingly, his fingers shaking at the thrill Tetsurou gave him. “I love you.” Tetsurou presses his lips lightly against the other, quick enough to separate before the blonde’s next breath.

 

“I love you too, Tetsurou.” Kei grins, kisses his lover’s nose and slips under the covers, bringing Tetsurou with him. “Mmm.” Kei stretched out, his body content as he found Tetsurou under the covers and pressed his slightly sweaty skin against the other, a soft, gentle sigh leaving his lips. Being separated from Tetsurou was not in Kei’s future; he might have grown to be dependant on Tetsurou, unable to leave his side, but fortunately, both of them were perfectly okay with that.

 

Tetsurou’s lips find Kei’s beneath the comforter, moving slow and gentle like they had before. Kei’s hands thread through dark, plush locks that only got worse while Tetsurou’s hands pull Kei in closer by the waist, fitting against each other perfectly like a puzzle. “How are you real? You’re so handsome, so sickenly sweet, so good in bed...how could I ever dream to be with someone like you?”

 

“Because you’re so beautiful, so sweet and tender behind your snarky disposition, because you said you loved me, and that’s enough to make me fall for the cute little french fry you are.” Tetsurou smiles sheepishly, but Kei only bops him on the head for relating him to a fried potato. But Kei doesn’t have time to scold Tetsurou because the sound of Kei’s phone ringing in alarm at the setting Kei had left five hours ago. Tetsurou laughed. “Thank god we finished before then...I probably would have broke your phone had I still been balls deep inside of you.”

 

Kei retorts with a scoff, a smile, and a light punch to Tetsurou’s shoulder as both of them struggle to get out of bed, into the shower, and into fresh clean clothes.

 

“Happy Anniversary, Kuroo Tetsurou, love of my life.”

 

Tetsurou smiles and wraps his arms around Kei and hums. “Happy Anniversary, light of my life, hopefully soon to be Kuroo Kei.” He smiles while Kei turns around with a shocked yet happy grin of joy as he tackles Tetsurou to the ground at the proposition, kissing him passionately until the sun goes down and dinner is forgotten.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
